


Closer to the Flame

by JennaLee



Series: Boss Kink [6]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: Being on tour with Arin and Brian for the first time since their triad was established was amazing. No more sneaking around with Brian whenever they snatched a moment alone, no more jerking off alone in the shower after a show, no more waiting desperately for a hotel room to themselves before they could do anything more than discreet tour bus bunk handies. No more finding excuses as to why Arin always had to room by himself, no more feeling guilty about leaving him behind. And between the two of them, Dan never missed a chance to work off his post-show energy in fun and creative ways.





	Closer to the Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AciidHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/gifts), [Soul_punker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_punker/gifts).

The crowd was screaming, cheering, chanting his name, and Dan was in his element. The beat thrummed through his heart, the stage moving in his sneakers. As he moved his hips and lifted his arms, the marabou feathers of his cape felt like little electric points as they brushed his hypersensitive skin. The lights were hot and the spandex clung uncomfortably, but none of it mattered. Nothing mattered but the music, the love, the connection, his energy pouring out and being returned tenfold. 

Dan was still blown away that this was his life.

“Thank you, Chicago!” Dan called with a grand sweep of his cape. He joined hands with Brian on his left and Arin on his right, and bowed low to the screams of their fans as the lights went down, leaving their purple flare behind Dan’s eyelids.

**

There was a bounce in Dan’s step as he made his way backstage, down the ramp and down the long twisting hallway to the dressing rooms. There were two; TWRP had their own and Dan was sharing with Arin and Brian. He fist-bumped Sung and Phobos, hugged Meouch, and got a slap on the back from Havve Hogan, laughing all the while, and half-fell into his own dressing room with Arin on his heels. 

As soon as the door closed Dan turned to throw his arms around Arin. They’d hugged onstage, to the delight of the crowd, but here in privacy they could let their hands linger. Arin kissed him hard enough to bruise and Dan ran his hands down Arin’s back and over his ass. The performance energy was still pumping through him and Dan felt like coiled springs. 

“You were great out there.” Dan gave Arin’s butt a squeeze and heard Arin suck in a breath. “I think that was our best show so far.”

“Yeah?” Arin didn’t seem to be listening. He was arching into Dan’s touch, his tired eyes beginning to glaze over. Dan kissed him hard on the mouth, not caring that Arin was covered in sweat . 

But as keyed up as Dan was, he wasn’t about to go any further. Not here, half in public, when their hotel room was booked and ready for the evening. Hours to themselves, and a real mattress. Dan pulled himself away with a promising little grin and collapsed on the couch with his enormous bottle of sparkling water.

“Tease,” Arin grumbled good-naturedly. He shook himself out of his stupor. “Come take a shower with me.”

“Tempting, but I’m saving myself.”

“For what, marriage?” Brian emerged from the bathroom.

Dan snorted carbonated water out of his nose, which hurt. “It’s a little late for that. I meant for the hotel.”

“You think I can’t go two rounds?” Arin shucked off his shirt.

“I know for a fact that you can.” Dan stretched his legs out luxuriously. “But the showers here can barely fit one man, let alone two or three.”

"Didn't stop us last time."

Brian had pulled off his balaclava as soon as they left the stage, and now he was getting out of the rest of his ninja outfit too. Dan watched the two of them appreciatively as he sipped his water.

Being on tour with Arin and Brian for the first time since their triad was established was _amazing._ No more sneaking around with Brian whenever they snatched a moment alone, no more jerking off alone in the shower after a show, no more waiting desperately for a hotel room to themselves before they could do anything more than discreet tour bus bunk handies. No more finding excuses as to why Arin always had to room by himself, no more feeling guilty about leaving him behind. And between the two of them, Dan never missed a chance to work off his post-show energy in fun and creative ways.

Arin tossed his balled up shirt at Dan and said, “You look like a robot.”

“A robot?” Dan looked down at himself and his ridiculous outfit.

“You don’t ever sweat or get all gross, even after dancing around on stage for two hours.”

“We considered that concept for a music video,” Brian said. “Danny Sexbot.”

“Huh,” Arin said, and then made a face. “What the fuck, why is _that_ giving me a boner?”

Dan grinned. “You could program me to obey your every command.”

“I thought Brian was training you to do that already.”

Dan’s face went hot, which was a little ridiculous after everything that Arin had already witnessed Brian make him do. There was something so exhilarating about the way Arin and Brian shared a look, a mutual _hell yeah_ that made Dan’s heart beat faster. He loved that they loved sharing him, double-teaming him, working together to make him come undone. To hide his blush he heaved himself up off the couch to squirm out of his own costume. This part wasn’t exactly sexy - he had to hold onto the wall with one hand and peel the Spandex down and get his feet out one by one, like a snake moulting, and then he was just standing there in his underwear and socks. He felt eyes on him all the same as he bent over to rummage around in his big gym bag.

“Brian, did I accidentally shove my shit in your bag again?” Dan asked, frowning. All he could find were the pyjamas he’d been wearing on the bus. “I know I brought my jeans and a couple shirts.”

“Probably. I’ll get them for you.”

“I can do it.” Dan went for Brian’s bag, but Brian moved fast and snatched it out of his reach. Dan’s eyebrow hiked. “Whatcha got in there, Brian? Illegal drugs? Porn?”

“Something for later.”

“Ooh, what is it?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“What kind of surprise? What did you buy? When?”

“Perhaps you’re not familiar with the concept of a surprise,” Brian said, more patiently than usual. He tossed Dan his clothes. 

“Brian, you kinky fuck, did you stop at that sex shop we saw when we had lunch?”

Brian didn’t deign to reply, which only confirmed Dan’s suspicions. He looked to Arin. “Arin, did he show you? Tell me.”

Arin was terrible at keeping his mouth shut, so he said, “I’m gonna go shower. You kids have fun.”

Brian had taken Dan’s place on the couch, cool as a cucumber, with the faintest smirk on his face. Dan immediately plopped down beside him and laid his head on Brian’s thigh. He wouldn’t be able to catch a quick nap, not while he was still feeling the rush, but it was nice to get off his feet and rest. Brian started running his fingers through Dan’s hair and Dan closed his eyes and floated.

“The hotel’s right down the street,” Brian murmured to him. “We’ll be there soon.”

“Leaving in twenty minutes or so?” Dan asked without opening his eyes.

“Something like that.”

“Hmm,” Dan said, casual. Like he wasn’t immediately counting down the seconds. “Will I get my surprise when we get there?”

“If you’re a good boy, yes.”

Dan swallowed. No matter how many times Brian said it, it would never stop being exciting. “I can be good,” he said, and felt Brian’s thigh shake with his quiet laugh. 

**

Dan was practically squirming out of his skin by the time they got to their hotel. They had stopped for food, which was probably smart, because sometimes Dan didn’t notice how hungry he was after performing. Usually Brian insisted on taking absolutely fucking _forever_ to unpack his things like he was staying for a week, and Arin would take a second shower, which were both torturous to sit through, but tonight both of them seemed just as worked up as Dan. Dan had barely set down his bag when he was set upon by Brian, who kissed him hard enough to make Dan stumble. Dan yelped and laughed against Brian’s mouth and said, “Jesus, Brian, safety first.”

“I’ve got you,” Arin said, coming up to bracket him from behind, and Dan’s laughter vanished with a gasp. Arin swept his cloud of hair aside and kissed the back of his neck, his hand shoving its way up Dan’s shirt.

Being pinned between them was enough to send Dan’s mind spinning. He wriggled in Arin’s grasp, just to see what would happen, and his knees turned to jelly when Arin and Brian both grabbed him harder to keep him still. Brian held him by the hip with one hand, working on his belt and zipper, and Arin squeezed his upper arms and nuzzled his ear.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Arin’s voice was thick and low, smooth as honey. “You’re not going anywhere until we’re done with you.”

Dan shivered. Arin’s voice did things to him. By the time Brian got his pants to his ankles, Dan was rock hard. Arin pressed himself up against his back and Dan could feel that he was in the same boat.

“What are you gonna do to me?” Dan directed the question at Brian, who was wearing that knowing little smirk that meant he had a plan. “What did you buy?”

Arin let Dan go so he could get undressed. He climbed on the bed and rolled into the middle. “Get over here, Avidan,” he said lazily, patting the mattress beside him.

“What about my surprise?”

“You can wait,” Brian said. “I think you should please Arin first. It wasn’t very nice of you to tease him earlier.”

“When did I tease him?”

“Walking around the bus in your underwear,” Arin said. “Shaking your ass around on stage and tossing your hair like you’re in a fucking Whitesnake video.”

“Bending over in the dressing room,” Brian added. “Acting like you’re not doing it on purpose.”

Dan snorted. “Whitesnake,” he repeated. “I’ve been told I look like David Coverdale.”

“I think he meant his ex-wife. The girl on the car.”

Arin leaned back against the pillow with his legs spread comfortably, holding the base of his cock in his hand. “Come on, rockstar, show me what you got.” 

Dan smiled and nestled himself between Arin’s legs. He had to be careful - he couldn’t mess with his throat, not on tour. So as much as he wanted to show off, he didn’t take Arin all the way in. That was okay, he didn’t have to, he was still riding high on energy, feeling his Danny Sexbang-style charisma, all flash and fireworks. He kissed the sticky-wet tip, letting his lips linger to tease. Then he tossed his hair out of his face and looked up at Arin as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

The thing about Arin was that he had absolutely zero patience. Brian was weak to Dan’s charm too, but he was more stubborn and twice as competitive. That made Arin much more fun to tease. 

“Come on,” Arin groaned, reaching for Dan’s hair. He wound his fingers through Dan’s curls but didn’t pull. “Dan…”

Dan flicked his tongue delicately across Arin’s slit. “What’s the magic word, baby girl?”

Arin’s fingers tightened but he still didn’t pull. “The magic words are ‘suck my dick before I explode’.”

Some part of Dan wanted to whisper _Make me_ and see if he could crumble Arin’s resolve, make him plunge Dan’s mouth down on his dick and hold him there, spluttering and gagging. But now wasn’t the time. He just said, “That works too” and wrapped his mouth around the head of Arin’s cock.

“Fuck yeah, that’s it.” Arin held Dan’s hair for him, keeping it out of the way so he could watch. “You look so hot with your mouth full of dick.”

“Doesn’t he?” Dan felt the bed dip behind him; Brian was sitting at the foot of the bed. His hands roved across Dan’s ass and Dan moaned, arching his back and nudging his thighs open. “Such a slut for us, Danny.”

Dan couldn’t even pretend to deny it. It had been way too long since he’d gotten fucked. On their last hotel night it had been Arin who wanted him on top, and while _that_ was absolutely mind-blowing - Arin was loud and greedy and everything Dan had ever imagined him to be as a bottom - Dan had been waiting for this for weeks. And having both of them in him was exactly what he needed to satisfy the primal urges they awakened in him.

He pulled off of Arin’s cock just long enough to say, “Bri, please, need you.”

“You want my cock? But I thought you wanted your surprise,” Brian said, amused. He squeezed Dan’s ass, then spread him open with his thumb and forefinger. 

“Can I have my surprise and your dick at the same time?”

Brian chuckled. “Eager little thing,” he said, and then a lubed finger was sliding inside him, agonizingly slow.

Dan’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned quietly. Brian always made sure to prepare him, no matter how much Dan begged him to just fucking put it in already. On one hand Dan appreciated being taken care of, but on the other, Brian could really speed this whole thing up and get to the good part.

Brian’s finger pumped in and out of him steadily, easy to take. Dan tried to focus on Arin’s cock, but the teasing friction was driving him mad.

“More,” Dan demanded, wriggling, and Brian _slowed down_, the asshole. “Please, Bri, it’s not enough. I want more.”

“Oh, I’ll give you more.” Brian’s knuckles rubbed up hard against Dan’s prostate and stars exploded behind Dan’s eyes. “I found something for your little toy collection.”

“He’s got a collection now?” Arin asked. He looked at Dan with a raised eyebrow. 

“I don’t know if I’d call it a collection,” Dan protested. He twisted around to see what Brian was holding. “Brian just likes to use them on me.”

“As if you’re not fucking yourself every night you’re alone.” Brian slicked up a curved G-spot massager. “Wishing we were there to fill you up instead.”

Dan had no witty retort for that one. He sucked in a breath.

“That’s so fucking hot,” Arin murmured. “You think about us when you use your toys?”

Between the two of them, Dan was so fucked. Literally and figuratively. He shuddered and whimpered, “Yes, okay. Fuck, of course I do.” As good as toys could feel, nothing compared to a real cock sliding inside, the feeling of Arin or Brian’s hands on his hips or around his ankles, the sound of their pleasure when he squeezed around them.

“Told you,” Brian said, and nudged the toy against Dan’s hole. 

It wasn’t small, but Dan was fucking _ready_. Brian pushed gently, and Dan just breathed in and let his body accept it. It was so smooth that it just slipped into him right to the tapered base, and Brian let go and let the flared end hold it in place.

“There you go,” Brian sounded satisfied. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Dan rolled his hips and moaned. Arin had been being patient, but Dan could hear him panting. He took his cock in hand and pressed it to Dan’s mouth, and Dan eagerly opened up for it. The pleasure was taking over him and he was quickly losing some of his finesse, but Arin didn’t seem to mind. He took his hand away and let Dan hold it himself, stroking what he couldn’t easily fit in his mouth. Brian seemed to be content to sit back and enjoy the show.

Or so he thought. Dan felt Brian’s touch on his upper thighs, stroking his sensitive skin, and then he settled one hand on the small of his back as if holding him in place. He reached for the base of the toy and did _something_, and Dan choked out a muffled cry as the toy in him began to vibrate.

“Oh, my God.” Dan’s hips bucked against the bed and his legs shook. Brian must have turned it on to the highest setting, because Dan swore he could feel the vibration in his _teeth_. It was almost too much. He thought he would probably fly right up off the bed if Arin and Brian weren’t holding him down. The toy was perfectly shaped to fit inside him, the head pressing hard against his prostate. He could feel his cock leaking onto the sheets and he couldn’t stop moaning, sucking air through his nose and trying to keep his mouth moving on Arin’s dick.

Dan whined and reached behind him, grabbing blindly for the base. Brian grabbed his wrist and shoved it away and Dan hated the whine that came out of his mouth.

“You’ll take what I give you,” Brian said, giving him a light spank. “We’re in charge of your ass.”

Arin groaned. “Jesus fucking Christ, he’s insatiable.”

“He is.” Brian smiled. “He’d let us do anything with him. Wouldn’t you, Danny?”

Arin’s cock slipped out of his mouth and rubbed sticky-wet along his cheek. “Yes,” Dan agreed immediately, mindlessly, turning his head to try and get it back in his mouth. The neurons in his brain weren’t firing right. “Anything, anything for you, please…”

“Get him off the bed,” Brian said to Arin. “Get him on his knees, he can lean his back on the side of the bed.”

“You want in on this?” Arin sounded rough. “Think he can handle it?”

“He’ll have to.” 

Dan whimpered, hearing them talk about him like his own opinion didn’t matter. If they had asked, he would have agreed enthusiastically. He had never tried sucking them off at the same time, but he sure as fuck had thought about it. He sat up and let the two of them help him off the edge of the bed, settling on his knees and leaning back as Brian had described. They stood in front of him, Arin’s thick white thighs and Brian’s hairier ones, their cocks flushed red and eager, and Dan had never felt more like a porn star. He reached up and tried holding them both, one in each hand, stroking clumsily.

Arin said, “How should we - ”

“Step closer,” Brian told him. “Put your leg in front of mine - yeah, that’s good.”

They both brushed against Dan’s face, Arin’s all sticky with his drying saliva and Brian dripping with pre-come. He could barely think straight. His ass felt so full, the vibrations still rattling his brains around, and he was grateful that they were there to take control. He just had to open his mouth and there they were, both trying to get in his mouth at once. Dan’s mouth wasn’t small but he felt his lips stretching as they both tried to squeeze inside. All the sensation at once was just too much to take, and Dan had to try and grab for his own dick.

“No,” Brian said sharply. “Dan, you know better. You’re not allowed to come before we do.”

Dan strained his eyes to look up at him, pleading.

“I said no. If I hear you complain, you won’t get to come at all.”

Dan took a breath, and nodded. 

“Stay still,” Brian told him, and he rocked his hips gently. Arin did the same, and then, jesus christ, they were both fucking into his mouth. As good as it was, he couldn’t keep it up, and when he pulled back with a gasp it was Arin who said, “Me first” and shoved himself back in. 

Arin and Brian were in sync, sharing him so patiently, tapping him on the cheek with their dicks whenever they wanted to switch, and Dan would use his hand on whoever wasn’t in his mouth. He almost lost track of which dick he was sucking. All he knew was to keep his tongue working, keep himself breathing through his nose. He trusted them, loved them, loved pleasuring them and letting himself go like this. Fuck, he’d do anything for them. He loved hearing Arin’s musical groans, and Brian’s softer sounds of pleasure. But nothing was better than hearing them both murmur “Good boy” over and over. 

Then Arin’s hand tightened in his hair. “Brian,” he said. “Let me - I’m going to - ”

“Yeah,” Brian said, and he slipped out to let Arin in.

“Oh holy fuck,” Arin moaned. “Fuck - Danny - ”

Dan felt Arin’s cock pulse, felt the warm slightly bitter rush of liquid spurting over the back of his tongue. Not half a second later he felt a warm splash on his cheekbone, another across his nose, dripping down over his cheek and down his neck. Brian grunted, squeezing the last few drops out with his hand, and once Dan had swallowed Arin’s come he turned his head to clean up as much of Brian’s cock as he could.

“He’s so well trained,” Arin laughed breathlessly. “Jesus Christ.”

“And he didn’t come,” Brian said. He knelt to look at Dan, examining his painted face with a look of satisfaction before using the towel on the nightstand to clean up the mess. “There’s our good boy.”

Dan let out a sound that was best described as a mewl. They both seemed to have forgotten that his ass was still full, still being endlessly over stimulated by the pulsating toy. It was beginning to border on painful. “Please…” he managed. “Please…I…”

“I think he deserves to come after being so good to us,” Arin said. “Do you think we should show him the other one?”

“We need to get this out of him first.”

Dan was so far gone that he couldn’t even stand up on his own. Arin was strong enough to lift him, helping him crawl back onto the bed on all fours. He found the switch on the toy and Dan sobbed as the vibrations abruptly ceased. Arin drew the toy out slowly and set it on the nightstand, rubbing Dan’s back.

Words came easier now that Dan was empty. “The other one,” he repeated, his lips feeling thick and numb. “What did you…what is…” He flopped over onto his back to catch his breath and looked at Brian.

And Brian actually hesitated. “Arin was the one who noticed it,” he said carefully. “We thought you’d get a laugh out of it, if anything.”

That broke Dan out of his sex fog. “What, it is like a gag gift?”

“Not exactly.” Brian had buried whatever it was at the very bottom of his bag, wrapped in a pair of jeans. It was a medium sized rectangular box, nothing obvious so far. Brian popped the top open and pulled out the plastic moulding. Nestled inside was -

“Holy shit,” Dan blurted. He sat up, eyes wide. “That’s - that thing is fucking huge.”

“Too big for you?” Arin asked quietly.

Dan swallowed. The thought of that thing in him was making him dizzy. He kind of wanted to hold it, feel the heft of it, run his hands along the weird curves and ridges. “I don’t know. I’ve never…all the toys I have are smaller than you guys.”

“The name is what got us,” Brian said, his smile amused but his eyes dark with lust. “Can you guess what it’s called?”

“Fuck, I don’t know.” Dan blinked. “The Anal Annihilator?”

“It’s the Stegosaurus.” Brian turned the box around for Dan to see.

Dan stared at it for a long moment. His lips twitched, and then it just sort of got him and he burst out laughing. That set Arin off, and Brian held out for as long as he could but even he had to sit down on the other bed, laughing with them.

“You walked into a store and bought a dinosaur wang?” Dan managed. “Oh, my God, Brian.”

Arin said, “Please tell me that you’ll use it as a decoration at least.”

“A decoration? Like what, just stick it on my desk at work?”

“It would make a good center piece. A conversation starter.”

Dan felt half-drunk. His eyes couldn’t seem to move away from the dildo. “Can I see it?”

Brian handed it to him. “It’s all yours.”

They kept talking as Dan studied the dildo. The weight of it was insane, the texture fascinating. It was a brilliant blue-green marbled colour, darkening at the pointed tip. Dan ran his fingers over the bumps on the shaft, then held it like he would a dick and slid his hand down it to feel how it widened, impossibly thick. He started to feel energy pulse through him again, and his cock gave a decidedly interested twitch.

Arin started, nervously, “If you don’t want to, I could just suck you off.”

“I want to try it,” Dan blurted, and Arin and Brian shut up fast. He looked up to see both of them staring at him, half impressed and half awed. He felt himself blush but didn’t back down. Defiantly, he lifted his chin. “I can take it.”

Brian met his gaze and held it. “Do you want me to put it in for you, or do you want to give us a show?”

Dan swallowed. He felt weak, and way too over stimulated, exhausted and excited at once, but fuck it. He was a fucking rockstar, and _fuck_ yes he wanted to give them a show. “I’ll do it.”

“You sure?”

With a superhuman burst of effort Dan sat up, grabbed one of the fat hotel pillows, and shoved it under his lower back like Brian did whenever they made love with Brian on top. Arin’s eyes lit up and Brian’s eyebrow raised, and Dan said, without his voice shaking, “Where’s the lube?”

Brian handed it to him. Dan blasted a small mountain of it over the head of the dildo and used his hand to spread it down the shaft. Jesus _fuck_ it was big. He wasn’t sure if he could really do it, but he wanted to try.

He took a breath, opened his legs, and reached between them to get the tip angled at his hole. It was so long that he found the base rested on the bed, and - oh, there was an idea. He could keep it standing up on an angle and wriggle his hips down onto it. 

There was a moment where he almost backed out. The pressure of the blunt head at his hole veered toward painful and the fear almost overcame his arousal. He remembered his first time, with Brian whispering to him to relax, to bear down on it. And then he looked at Arin and Brian in turn, saw their wide-eyed faces, and the natural performer in him burned bright. He bore down, exhaled, and the tip finally breached him.

“Oh.” Dan gasped, reeling a little as he felt himself stretching, sliding down on the massive thing. He moved his hips experimentally, and the first of the many enormous ridges slid into him. Dan gasped, whimpering a little at the shock of it, and Brian said, “Oh, you like that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Dan whispered. It was barely inside him, but it already felt so full. Being in control made it easier, made it less scary than it might have been. He rolled his hips again and impaled himself just a little more - his erection was flagging, but when he stroked it with his free hand it responded quickly - and a little more, another ridge slipping inside and pressing against his inner walls. His eyes had closed at some point and he opened them again. Arin’s mouth was open and even Brian looked surprised.

Dan managed to smile. It was always a triumph to break through Brian’s cool exterior.

“Fuck,” Arin said, awed. “You’re just - fucking _taking_ it, look at you.” He inched closer and squeezed Dan’s thigh with a clammy hand. “How does that feel?”

“Fucking incredible,” Dan managed. “Feels like - it’s so _much._” His head was spinning. “Feels like - like both of you are fucking me at the same time, god.”

Arin’s hand tightened on his thigh and Brian exhaled hard. Dan’s words caught up to him and he realized what he’d just said.

“Both of us,” Arin said, all low and thick. “That couldn’t - that’s not…”

“Think you could, Danny?” Brian breathed, barely a whisper. “Think your greedy little ass could stretch that wide?”

Dan had barely noticed what he was saying, but there was no way he couldn’t think about it now. He couldn’t even form words, he just whimpered, and somehow the huge toy slid even deeper in him. The raised veins were delicious friction on his prostate, sheer brain-melting sensation, and he felt himself opening his mouth without thinking.

“I want….oh God, Brian, I…_yes_…I want…”

“Good fucking God,” Arin rumbled. 

“We could do that for you.” Brian came up beside him, hand running down Dan’s heaving chest, down to his cock. “Go slow, get you so worked up and desperate, open you up with our fingers, and your toys…”

“Fuck,” Arin said. “Both of us coming inside you - ” He cut himself off like the mental image was too good to handle.

“All stretched out and gaping from our cocks,” Brian said roughly. “Our come leaking out of that pretty little pink hole - ”

“_Brian_,” Dan sobbed, because it was getting to be too much. 

“Come on,” Brian said, and like a flash he was there between Dan’s legs. “Come for us, Danny.” 

And Brian grabbed the base of the toy, and gently wiggled it back and forth. A scream rose in Dan’s chest and he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His entire body seemed to tighten, every muscle going rigid, and he didn’t so much come as he did _explode_. 

His vision flared and went white. He didn’t feel the spurts of come hitting his chest or his chin. He felt like his entire world was being sucked out of his dick, and he’d _never_ had this happen before - this wasn’t an orgasm, it was a fucking out-of-body experience, pleasure incarnate. Dan was sobbing, words coming out of his mouth, and he couldn’t hear any of them. By the time it was over he was a boneless, gasping, breathless puddle.

“Shh,” Brian was saying, “shh, Dan, it’s okay. Relax, let me - ” 

The toy slipped out of him with an ease that was shocking. The emptiness that it left behind made Dan feel slightly alarmed that his asshole would never be the same. As he tried to catch his breath, he reached down between his legs. He felt _soft_ back there, and that was weird, but it didn’t feel any more open than he usually felt after being fucked hard. 

Arin sidled up beside him and took Dan in his strong arms. He kissed Dan’s forehead and said, “Holy fucking shit, dude, is your ass okay?”

That made Dan laugh. He could feel some strength returning. “I - I think so.”

“Holy shit,” Arin said again. “How do you even exist?”

“Dunno,” Dan said. “Maybe I don’t. I’m just a figment of your imagination.”

That made him laugh, for some reason. He wasn’t making any sense. That was okay, though. Brian was cleaning up the come and taking care of everything, washing the lube off of Dan’s thighs and bringing him a bottle of water. Arin was stroking his hair and rubbing his shoulder.

“I love you,” Dan said. “Both of you. I love you guys.”

“I love how mushy you get after you come,” Arin said as Dan cuddled up to him.

“Every damn time.” And then Brian was there, beside him, and Dan was sandwiched between them. Even with the lingering ache in his ass Dan had never been so comfortable. 

“Next time,” Dan said, suddenly sleepy beyond belief, “next time, I want…I wasn’t kidding about…”

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow, okay?” Brian kissed him. “Rest up, Dan, we’ve got a show tomorrow.”

Dan thought that maybe he was the luckiest person in the world.

**

The next day passed in a blur. Dan remembered stumbling into the shower, and Arin coming in after him. They had fun lathering each other up with soap, trading dirty jokes and kisses and making fun of Brian’s snoring, and when they came out they found that Brian had ordered room service, coffee for himself and Dan, and breakfast for three.

“We slept in,” Brian told them. “They only serve breakfast in the dining room until nine thirty.” 

“Nine thirty?” Arin was indignant. “On a Saturday?”

“It’s Monday, Arin.” Dan was fucking ravenous. He crammed a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth.

“Monday,” Arin repeated. “How the fuck did that happen?”

“Because yesterday was Sunday,” Dan told him helpfully, with his mouth full.

“Fuck, it’s hard to keep track.”

“Detroit tonight,” Brian said. “Cleveland the day after. A day off, and then down to Philadelphia.”

“Good old Philly.” Dan yawned. “What is that, like six hours of driving?”

“More like seven.”

Dan made a face. “Easier to fly.”

“And much more expensive.”

“Better for the environment, too.” After mind-blowing sex Dan was more positive than usual.

“I’m sure we’ll keep ourselves busy on the bus,” Arin grinned.

Dan licked his spoon and winked. “Who’s the insatiable one now?”

“Finish your breakfast,” Brian ordered. “We’re checking out in an hour, and then we have to get back on the road.”

“Plenty of time,” Dan said cheerfully. He plonked himself down in a chair and winced. “Ow.”

Arin winced too, in sympathy, and Brian put his coffee down and crossed over to him. 

“Are you okay?” Brian asked softly, touching Dan’s shoulder.

Dan smiled at him and laid his hand over Brian’s. “It’s fine,” he said. “I’m always a little bit sore, after we - you know.”

“That was a lot, though. A lot more than usual.” Brian could sound so tender when he wanted to. As much as he liked to torment Dan in the bedroom and elsewhere, Dan’s well-being was always his first priority. “You’ll be okay, on stage?” 

“I mean,” Dan said thoughtfully, “I’ll probably be feeling it tonight, but - it’s kind of, um. Kind of hot, knowing what it was from. Being in front of so many people, and they don’t know about us -it’s almost…” _Exhilarating_, he thought, but that didn’t sound right. He shrugged and gave Arin a reassuring smile. “I kind of like it.”

Arin’s cheeks were flushed. He cleared his throat and crossed his legs. “Not only do I have to stare at your ass for the whole show, but now I have to deal with that, too.”

Dan felt wicked. “And you get to think about what’s going to happen, when we get to our next hotel in three days.”

“Fuck,” Arin said weakly. “Just - fuck.” He shared a look with Brian. Dan could practically see the sparks shooting between them.

It occurred to him later, as he was dozing on the bus, that Arin and Brian had become a lot more intimate with each other through him. It was kind of nice, how all the parts of his life just sort of - came together. Like it was meant to be.

The days slipped by, full of all the magic and wonder Dan could have asked for, with sold out shows and their fans cheering loud enough to shake the building on its foundations. Cleveland probably wouldn’t have been his first choice to spend their day off in, but Brian took him to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and he went to the zoo with Arin, and he still found time to grab dinner with their driver and some of their crew and all of TWRP. 

It was all so much fun that Dan wasn’t counting down the hours until the next hotel night. He liked to take each moment as it came, knowing the memories would burn brighter when he looked back on these days long after he was home. 

** 

Dan was just hanging out before the show, getting pumped up listening to one of his Spotify play lists as he messaged his friends with tour updates, when Arin flipped up the curtain on Dan’s bunk. Dan pulled out his earbuds as Arin rolled himself into the tight space. Dan was pushed right up against the wall - the bunks were barely big enough to fit one six-foot-two man, much less two - but he didn’t mind. 

“You busy?” 

“Aw, I always have time for you, big cat.” The nickname slipped out. There was something worried about the set of Arin’s brow. “What’s up?”

“Are you nervous about tonight?” The words tumbled out of Arin’s mouth, a little desperate.

Dan thought about playing dumb, just to tease him, but he couldn’t bring himself to make light of it. In the confined space, he could feel Arin’s pounding heartbeat. “Not nervous. Just excited.”

“Yeah?” Arin squeezed his hand compulsively. “You didn’t just, I don’t know. Get caught up in the heat of the moment, and - suggest something that you didn’t totally think through.”

“I’ve thought about it plenty since then.”

“But you’d never - you kind of just blurted it out that night, yeah? Was that something you’d fantasized about before?”

“Not personally, no,” Dan said slowly. “But then again, before everything that happened with Brian, I’d never thought I’d be into, um, bottoming at all.” He wriggled onto his side to look at Arin. “You having second thoughts?”

“Not exactly.” Arin huffed out a laugh. “Just, kinda blown away by the idea.”

“In a good way or a bad way?”

“Dude,” Arin said. “Anything involving your sweet ass blows me away in a good way.” He smiled when Dan did, but then he said, haltingly, “You know we won’t be disappointed if it doesn’t work, or if you don’t like it.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know, Arin. God, of course you don’t. I know you. It’ll be fine.”

“How are you so calm about this?” Arin groaned. “Holy fuck.” 

“I trust you,” Dan said simply. “And I trust Brian. I know you’d both rather die than hurt me.”

“I don’t know how to do this,” Arin admitted. “Maybe I’m scared that you trust me so much.”

“Don’t be. I don’t know how it’s going to work either. But that’s what Brian’s for. He’s probably researching shit right now.”

“I did some research, too. Well, maybe research is the wrong word.”

“Yeah? What kind of research?”

“The kind where I watched a really fucking hot porn and realized how badly I want to do this with you and Brian.”

“My kinda research.” 

Arin laughed, but then his smile faded. “No pressure though. I don’t need all the extreme kinky shit, you know. It’s fun, but it’s not - I don’t expect it. It’s enough just to be with you. More than enough.”

“It’s a lot of fun. I love the two of you ganging up on me. That last hotel night, holy shit.”

“You’re amazing,” Arin said, with a bit of a breathless hitch in his smooth voice. “You’re amazing and I can’t believe how lucky I am that you exist.”

“I’m a hell of a catch, what can I say?”

“Cocky bastard.”

“You love it.”

“I kinda love it,” Arin allowed, and laid his head on Dan’s shoulder.

And Arin was right. It was enough just to be with him. More than enough. Dan wanted to snuggle up against him and maybe even grab a quick nap before the show, but now Dan’s brain was whirling too fast to relax. Arin smelled so fucking good, and his thigh was wedged between Dan’s legs, and it was just way too easy to squirm around until he could grind against it.

“Yeah?” Arin turned his face to kiss Dan’s neck and lifted his thigh to give him more friction. Dan held him tighter and rolled his hips, and Arin laughed. “Sure you don’t want to save yourself for later?”

“Kinda wanna take the edge off,” Dan breathed, hips stuttering when Arin nipped at his pulse point. The scrape of his beard and the constriction of the tight space was totally doing it for him. “Fuck, Arin.”

“Maybe a good idea.” Arin shoved his hand between them. Arin was wearing his baggy track pants with nothing underneath and Dan was in his soft plaid pyjamas, and all they had to do was shove them down in the front and get their hands on each other. Arin bit down harder on his neck when Dan squeezed his cock, and the two of them fucked into each other’s fists, panting.

“Don’t get it on my bunk,” Dan managed to gasp, and Arin said, “Come on, you fuckin’ diva, it’s just my splooge” while pumping him harder, which made Dan laugh and come over Arin’s fingers at the same time. His laugh morphed into a moan, and his rhythm stuttered, but Arin held onto his thigh and thrust harder, and it was totally Dan’s fault when Arin came through his open fist and all over the sheets.

“No!” Dan was still laughing. “Ah, fuck.”

“Your fault,” Arin said, muffled against Dan’s neck. Dan could feel him smiling.

“I’ll swap the sheets with Brian’s,” Dan joked.

“You better not,” came Brian’s dry voice, and they both jumped. “What, did you think you were being quiet in there?”

“Didn’t mean to leave you out of this, Bri,” Arin said, flipping up the curtain again and squeezing out of the tight bunk. 

“Between the two of you, I have no reason to feel neglected on this tour.”

Dan lifted his head, waiting for Brian to squeeze in beside him. Instead, he saw Arin sink to his knees as Brian leaned back in the aisle with his head against the top bunk and his arm braced on the wall. 

“Oh,” Dan said, surprised, and then he laid back on the pillow to enjoy the view.

**

Philly ended up being the best show of the tour. Possibly even the best show Dan had ever played. 

Maybe the fans sensed the energy that crackled through the air whenever they looked at each other, or maybe their growing bond just made them perform that much better. Maybe Dan was just so excited that he was looking at everything through especially rose-coloured glasses. Or maybe it was just Philly, good old Philly, where people knew how to have a good time and everything reminded Dan of days long gone.

After, Dan was curiously calm. Inside, he was quietly elated, but he wasn’t bouncing out of his skin like usual. He was even able to sleep in the dressing room as Arin and Brian showered. The post-show rush was still definitely there, but it was more of a slow burn. He slept, and he dreamt, of his bed and Brian’s, of Arin in his tank top on the Grump couch, of the silver streaks in Brian’s hair sliding through his fingers. 

“Hey sleeping beauty,” Arin said, and Dan woke at once. “It’s time to go.”

“Oh, good,” Dan said muzzily, sitting up. “How far’s the hotel?”

“It’s less than ten minutes away. The Radisson.” Arin ran a hand through his damp hair. “Meouch said they’re getting cheesesteaks first. They asked us to come.”

“Sounds fun. Where are we going?”

“You don’t just want to grab room service?” Brian asked from the other side of the room. 

Dan shrugged. “Whatever you guys want.” They were both staring at him, and it was starting to get a little weird. “What? Something on my face?”

“You can’t really do cheesesteak,” Arin pointed out. “Maybe we should go somewhere better for your, uh - ”

“My sensitive Jew stomach needs?” Dan shrugged again. “I always find something on the menu that I can have. And I have a bunch of mixed nuts and my special protein bars on the bus.”

“Okay.” Arin exhaled. “Yeah, okay.”

“You’re nervous.” Dan looked to Brian. “You’re both nervous.”

“I wouldn’t call it nerves,” Brian said. “I’m quite calm. Perhaps we just have an increased appreciation for everything you do for us, and a heightened awareness of the value of your trust. We thought that maybe you should pick the restaurant for once.”

“Brian,” Dan said patiently. “That was way too many words for ‘thanks for letting us put our dicks in your ass later.’”

Arin snorted so hard that he slopped his bottle of water over his shirt. Brian’s mouth twitched. “A remarkably succinct summary.”

“I could go for some chiccy fingers,” Dan reflected. 

“So fuckin’ high maintenance,” Arin smiled. “But I think we can make it happen. Anything for you.”

“Then I want a foot massage,” Dan said. “And a body massage. A bowl of Skittles with all of the purple ones picked out. Maybe a hot tub at the new Grump space. And a private office. That’s where the hot tub should be.”

“Ah, shit. We’ve created a monster, Brian.”

“Get his bags,” Brian said, still fighting a smile. “I’ll figure out where we can get him some chiccy fingers and tell TWRP.”

**

By the time they got to the hotel, Dan’s arousal was pulsing sweet and sharp in his veins. He was so fucking ready, but there were some things he knew he should just jump into, and this seemed like one of them.

“I’m gonna take a bath,” Dan told them. A shower would have been better but his hair took approximately three hours to dry and he doubted that the hotel hair dryer would do anything but make him look like an electrocuted sheep.

“Good idea,” Arin said. His voice sounded strained. Dan didn’t think he’d ever seen Arin look so nervous - or so excited. “It’ll help you relax, right?”

“That’s the plan.” Well, it was part of the plan. Dan didn’t always have to prepare himself, but this time he wanted to. “I’ll be out in a bit. Don’t start without me.”

When Dan came out in his towel, scrubbed pink and clean, Arin and Brian were on the loveseat together. Arin was sitting on the side to face Brian, propped up on one elbow, his hair falling across his face. Brian had a hand on Arin’s thigh, casually possessive. 

Dan watched them from the doorway, wondering what they’d been talking about, until Brian glanced up and noticed him standing there. His solemn face lit up. Arin’s head snapped around and his eyes widened.

Dan let the towel dip, holding it so that it barely covered his junk. “Having fun without me?” he asked lightly. 

Arin, apparently struck dumb, didn’t answer. Brian just said, “We were waiting for the star of the show.” 

Dan laughed, elated at their reaction. This was better than being on stage. These were his best friends, two of the most important people in his life, and Dan was their star. He trailed his fingers down his chest, feeling the prickling heat from the hot bath, like stage lights on his skin. When he reached his waist he flung off the towel with a flourish. 

“Jesus Christ,” Arin breathed as Dan leaned on the doorframe with his hip cocked.

“Are you just going to sit there?” Dan asked, tossing his hair back. “Or is someone going to come fuck me?”

That got Brian up and moving. He crossed the room in two strides and put his hands on the slight curve of Dan’s hips.

“You’re beautiful,” he said roughly. It wasn’t the sort of thing Brian normally said in the middle of action. Dan had been about to say something playful, but the words died in his throat.

“Isn’t he?” Arin stood up. His voice was just as rough, more of a rumble. “Look at him.” 

“You can do more than look,” Dan offered.

“We know, Dan.” Brian’s hands slid up to his waist. “You belong to us. We can do whatever we want to you.”

Arin came up behind Dan, sandwiching him in the middle, and then there were four hands on him, stroking his bare skin. He was still hot from the bath and their hands felt cool and dry on his skin. Dan leaned back on Arin’s shoulder and moaned as Arin’s thumbs brushed over his nipples. 

“Already hard for us?” Brian murmured in his ear. “You’re eager, are you?”

“So fuckin’ eager, Brian, you have no idea.” 

“Let’s get him on the bed,” Arin said, and Dan shivered. He fucking loved it when they did this, talked to each other instead of to him - like they owned him. 

Brian was strong, and Arin was stronger. Arin easily lifted him up and carried him to the bed as Dan clutched onto his shoulders. Dan bounced down onto the mattress on his back and was yanked into the middle. 

“Up,” Arin said, and tugged at Dan‘s hair. Dan reared up and let Arin sit behind his head, with Dan‘s head nestled between his soft thighs. Arin was still wearing boxers but Brian was naked, and when he straddled Dan’s legs, Dan’s mouth actually watered at the sight of his thick flushed cock, twitching in the cool air. 

“Brian,” he moaned, reaching for it, but Brian grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand away. Instead, he bent over Dan’s lap and took him into his mouth.

“Oh, alright, hi.” Dan’s hand squeezed Brian’s shoulder instead. “Kinda thought this was going in another direction, but this is good too.”

“How does that feel?” Arin held Dan’s head between his hands. “He’s so good with his mouth.”

Dan could barely answer. Brian was teasing him, keeping the pressure of his lips and tongue soft. He wasn’t holding Dan down, but Dan knew that if he tried to push in deeper, he’d be reprimanded. 

“Brian’s going to get you ready.” Arin rubbed Dan’s shoulders. “He’s going to suck your dick and get your ass good and open for us. How does that sound?”

“Pretty fucking good,” Dan managed to say clearly, which was impressive considering Brian had just shoved his thighs apart and took him all the way down his throat. _Getting Dan ready_ apparently meant _suck Dan’s brain out of his dick_, because that was what Brian was doing. Dan’s eyes rolled back in his head and he went pliant in their grip.

It took him longer than he should have to notice the supplies on the bed. Brian had towels, a bottle of lube Dan didn’t recognize, and two dildos - the ridiculous dinosaur one Dan had used the other night, and a more normal-sized toy, flesh coloured and realistic. The sight made Dan’s stomach feel hot and tight. The thought that he was being prepared for both of their cocks suddenly hit him and took hold, zinging in his brain like electricity. He felt his dick twitch in Brian’s mouth.

“Brian,” he whined when he felt Brian pull off. “Please don’t stop?”

“Can’t have you getting too excited, Danny.” Brian shifted further back on the bed, sliding down to mouth at Dan’s balls, and then the hot point of his tongue traced down to his asshole. Dan’s hips arced up off the bed, and Brian easily got his hands under his ass to lift him up for better access.

“Yeah, that’s good too, isn’t it?” Arin’s hands bracketed Dan’s arms. “You’re always such a slut for getting eaten out.”

Dan made a garbled noise as Brian lapped at him, tongue wide and flat and firm. He couldn’t exactly deny it. Fuck, both of them were so good with their mouths. Arin was sloppier, his tongue wetter and more eager, but Brian kept to a rhythm, alternating the firm licks with delicate, teasing ones, the pattern repeating until Dan thought he was going to explode.

Suddenly he felt Arin move, and Dan opened his eyes to see Arin reaching for the lube. He passed it to Brian, who fumbled it open blindly with his left hand, and then suddenly his mouth was gone and he was pressing a slick finger into Dan’s ass. 

“You can - you can use the toy,” Dan told him, panting a little when Brian brushed his prostate. “I don’t need - ”

“We’ll tell you what you need.” Brian didn’t wait before giving him another finger. This time Dan felt the stretch, the fullness in his ass. “Lay back and enjoy it.”

“But - ”

“You heard him,” Arin said. “How does he feel, Brian?”

“Still nice and tight, no matter how much we fuck him.” Brian pumped his fingers in and out, slow and shallow. “But he’s taking it well. He knows how to open up for it.”

“Give him another one,” Arin suggested. Dan grabbed handfuls of the sheets when he felt the faint pressure of a third finger at his hole. Brian tongued at his slit as he pushed all three of his thick fingers in, slow and steady. Three fingers wasn’t that much, not after some of the toys they’d used in the past, but it was definitely enough for Dan to have to focus on his breathing and control his muscles to keep himself relaxed enough to take it. 

But Brian knew what he was doing, just like he always said. He curled his fingers and angled his hand just right, and _oh_, holy fuck. Dan cried out and shuddered. Just when his pleasure started to spiral wildly out of control, Brian slid his mouth off of Dan’s cock. 

“But - Brian, I want - ” Dan grabbed at the back of Brian’s head and let out a frustrated whine when Brian backed off entirely, leaving his ass empty and clenching.

“Do you want to help, Arin?” Brian asked calmly as Dan practically sobbed, writhing on the bed.

“Fuck yeah. What should I - ”

“Get him on his stomach.” 

Dan found himself rolled to his front, cock trapped against the mattress. Arin straddled his upper back and his weight was a delicious restraint. Dan was effectively pinned down with his ass exposed for them to see. He arched his back for them and was rewarded with a growl from Arin and a low curse from Brian.

“Arin, feel how relaxed he is.”

Dan heard the squelch of the lube, and Brian spread him open as Arin went in. Two fingers was easy now, he could just take it like nothing, and he was so wet with lube that he could feel it dripping down his balls. Arin gently thrust his fingers in and out, and there wasn’t any stretch, just a crazy sense of friction that made Dan clench at them, wanting more. 

“He’s so fucking ready for us, holy shit.” Arin slipped in a third, and still, there wasn’t any resistance. “Jesus,” Arin said, crooking his fingers and making Dan keen into the pillow. “I can’t wait to fuck him.”

“He can take another.” 

“Yeah, he can.” Arin started to press a fourth finger inside, and Dan’s breath stuck in his chest. Arin’s hands weren’t small and this was way more than Dan was used to. But oh fuck, it was good, it was perfect.

“Arin,” Dan cried out. “God, _Arin._”

“Get in here, Brian, feel this.” 

Sudden emptiness, and then two of Arin’s fingers were gone. Dan didn’t even have time to protest before he felt Brian start to push in with his own fingers. And then, holy shit, they were fingering him together. They were both thrusting in and out, knuckles pressing into his passage, their rhythm similar but just different enough for Dan to be constantly reminded that there were two people playing with his ass, working it open. It was harder to predict the rhythm, harder to breathe, harder to stop himself from moaning into the pillow like a whore.

“Too much?”

“Not enough. God, it’s not enough, I need - aah - ” Dan’s breath rushed out of his chest when the fingers in him were withdrawn. Their weight on him shifted as Brian reached for the toys beside them on the bed.

“We know what you need, Danny.” Brian pumped more lube into his hand, using the pads of his fingers to rub it over his hole. “We know your greedy ass wants to be stretched full. Which one do you think I should use, Arin?”

“Give him the big one, he can handle it. The Stegosaurus.”

Dan’s head spun at Arin’s tone. “Oh,” he breathed. “Oh, okay, yeah.”

Arin carefully dismounted and moved to the side. Brian grabbed Dan by the hips and said, “Up.” Dan scrambled to obey, getting on his hands and knees. He tried to turn, to see them, but Brian shoved his head back down. He did it almost carelessly, like he had no interest in anything but Dan’s ass, and jesus, that was totally working for him. 

“He looks so pretty like this,” Arin said, running his hands down Dan’s thighs. “Fuckin’, just - _presenting_ for us.”

“Should we make him beg?” The cool slick head of the dildo pressed into Dan’s cleft. “Make him tell us how much he wants this big cock in him?”

“Is that even a question?” 

Dan didn’t even wait for Brian’s order. “Please,” he moaned shamelessly. “Put it in, please. I want it so bad. Please, Brian, please…”

“What a good little cockslut.” Brian lined up the head of the toy. It felt as massive as it had the first time Dan had tried it. “Open up for it, Danny.”

This time, there wasn’t any hint of pain. Dan nudged his thighs further apart and kept his muscles relaxed, his eyes crossing for a split second as the pressure built. Brian wiggled the toy back and forth until it went in, and Dan’s moan drowned out Arin’s sharp gasp. 

“Look at that,” Brian murmured. “This is gonna stretch you out so good, Danny.”

“Going to?” Dan managed, practically bursting at the seams as the ridges and bumps slid past his entrance and moved inside of him. He felt obscenely stretched already. “Jesus, Brian, it’s so big.”

Brian laughed and pressed it in to the hilt. Dan felt the base flush against his ass, and it was so good he could hardly breathe. His hole squeezed around it, fluttering at the intense sensations, and then fucking Brian held onto the base and wiggled it. Dan’s eyes shot open and he moaned.

“Fuck me,” Dan said thickly, too aroused to feel any shame. “Fuck me with that thing already.”

“Holy shit,” Arin blurted. “Brian, listen to him.”

“Oh, I know. You want to try?”

The toy moved in him as it changed hands. Arin was holding it now, his movements less certain. “Fuck, this is huge. It’s so heavy.”

Dan was going to go crazy if Arin didn’t start _doing something._ He wriggled his hips and moaned, “Arin. Arin, please?” He rocked forward, feeling it slide out of him slowly, and then pushed back.

Arin swallowed audibly. “You can,” he started. “You - you should fuck yourself on it, if you want it that bad.”

“Good idea,” Brian said, impressed. “Show us how much you like your big toy, Danny.”

Dan steadied himself, shifting his knees on the mattress for leverage. Briefly, he wondered what he looked like to them, with the obscene dildo buried in his ass, skinny legs quaking and his cock hanging heavy between his thighs. He rocked himself forward again, hissing a little at the pressure of the ridges against his prostate, just shy of too hard. When he felt just the tip left inside, he moved back, faster than he’d planned. He nearly screamed at the feeling of all of the bumps moved back in rapid succession, each one stretching him wider for a fraction of a moment. It was so good that his body just moved on its own, doing it again, thrusting back on the toy.

“Good boy,” Arin sounded strained. “Fuck, you’re a good boy.”

“Good slut,” Brian added. “The perfect slut.”

“Want you.” If Dan could sweat, he’d be sweating now. His body was on fire. “Want - something real inside. Can - can one of you…”

Arin gave him a final, gentle thrust, and pulled the toy out. Again Dan felt the softness back there, the feeling that he was gaping wide, but it didn’t hurt. That was encouraging. Brian manhandled him back onto his heels as Arin took his place in the centre of the bed. Dan’s eyes went straight to Arin’s dick, flushed purple with arousal.

“Come here,” Arin held the base of his cock with one hand, keeping it upright and steady. 

“Go on,” Brian nudged his shoulder. “Sit on Arin’s cock.”

This was familiar territory. Dan climbed into Arin’s lap, a touch of showmanship returning as he straightened his spine and let Arin’s cock slide between his cheeks teasingly. It wasn’t his favourite as far as sex positions went - he could never keep a good rhythm for long, and it made his thighs burn to bounce up and down - but the advantage was getting to see Arin’s dumbstruck face as Dan aligned himself just right. 

“Ohhh,“ Dan sighed as he lowered himself down on Arin’s cock. And god, he could just take Arin like nothing, and Arin wasn’t exactly small. Dan squeezed around him to feel the fullness.

“God, Dan.” Arin thrust his hips upward. “I can feel how stretched you are.” 

Dan bit back a groan and said, “Are you calling me loose?”

“You’re not loose. Just…” Arin thrust again. “You feel _softer_. You know, like…how when a girl’s super excited, and she’s all opened up and wet and it’s awesome?”

Dan made a face. “Is it not normally awesome when it’s my ass?”

Arin groaned. “You know what I mean, you fuck.”

Dan laughed, feeling giddy. Arin’s face was turning red and he was looking up at Dan like he was afraid this was a dream, something too good to be real. Dan tossed his hair and flexed his thighs, bouncing on Arin’s cock as Brian watched quietly. 

Eventually Dan’s muscles started to tire and he slowed his pace, panting. He was starting to feel like maybe they were coming to the point of no return. If he kept riding Arin’s dick, he was going to come. That would be good, definitely good enough to satisfy him, but they were on a mission. And Dan felt as stretched as he could possibly get.

He glanced at Brian questioningly, and Brian knew. 

“Are you ready for me, Danny? Ready for both of us inside you?”

Dan looked at Arin’s wide eyes and nodded. “Please fuck me, Brian, want it.”

Arin kept himself totally still as Brian got himself into place behind him. “Lean forward,” Brian directed. “Hold onto Arin.” That seemed like a good idea. Dan bent forward and gripped Arin’s shoulders, close enough that his hair was brushing against Arin’s face. Arin’s pupils were blown and his gaze was incredulous, flicking between Dan and Brian behind him. And then Dan felt Brian’s cock at his ass, pressing up close beside Arin’s. 

Dan realized, maybe a little too late, that he had no idea how this actually worked in real life. It was impossible, it had to be. He was loosened up and dripping with lube, but Brian was going to be too big. Brian’s hands were on him, soothing, pushing him up toward the headboard and off of Arin’s cock - and now they were both nudging at his hole, Brian holding the two dicks together as one. Dan whimpered and grabbed onto Arin so hard it must be hurting him, and then _holy fucking shit_. They nudged inside, barely breaching him, and Dan cried out sharply.

“Hey, hey.” Arin’s eyes were huge. Dan realized that he was grimacing, his face drawn. “Dan, hey, are you okay?”

Getting enough air in his lungs to speak was hard, but Dan made himself do it - he had to. Had to say it, so they didn’t stop. “I’m good. I’m good, I can - it’s okay.”

“Breathe, Danny. Breathe.” Brian rubbed his back tenderly. He wasn’t holding onto Dan’s hips anymore, like he wanted Dan to know that he had the freedom to pull off of them. “I want to hear you say yes a little more coherently, okay?”

That was fair. Dan fought the dizziness and focused on breathing in and out. It was getting better, it was, just very slowly. He was used to the feeling of his hole stretching wide, but this time it wasn’t fading. He’d never get used to this. That was okay - that was what was making it good. Being stretched beyond his limits, and just taking it - fuck. His erection had flagged, but he could feel it coming back. Dan didn’t think he’d ever felt arousal like this before, dark and thick, moving in his blood like molasses.

Dan swallowed and let go of his death grip on Arin’s shoulders. “Both of you,” he said, gasping. “God, both of you are inside me.”

“Do you like it?” Arin asked anxiously.

“Yes,” Dan breathed, and twitched his hips. The two cocks pressed deeper inside, maybe half an inch more, and the jolt that went through his cock made him groan.

Brian moved forward, more of a nudge than a thrust, and Dan gasped again, eyes rolling back in his head. Arin didn’t dare to move, but he said thickly, “Brian, fuck” and it occurred to Dan that every move echoed through all three of them. He wondered what it felt like for them - being squeezed together like a vice, their cocks rubbing hard against each other.

“Still good?”

“Yeah,” Dan choked, and to prove it he rocked back. “Oh my God!”

The initial shock was fading. There had been a little bit of pain, just a dull burn, but it was fading too. Brian was stroking his lower back and Arin was holding onto his arms, and he felt so - so loved, protected, worshiped. Dan had never felt so fucking _full_, so alive.

“Careful, jesus.” Arin still looked like he’d been hit with a frying pan. He blinked up at Dan. Dan grinned back at him and pushed himself down a little more, maybe halfway, it was hard to tell. 

“I can do it,” Dan told him. “I can take it. Jesus fucking _fuck_, you two are big. Feels like you’re splitting me in half, god.”

Arin gave the tiniest thrust upward, almost experimental. Dan gave a short cry, eyes widening at the jolt of pleasure that shot through him. The pressure was so good, the friction sweeter than anything he’d ever known. 

“Jesus,” Arin said. “You really do like this.”

“I told you,” Brian said to Arin, and Arin grinned at him over Dan’s shoulder. “I knew he could do it. I knew he’d love it.”

Dan shuddered, the humiliation making his stomach tight and fizzy. He was shaking, but it wasn’t fear, it wasn’t nerves, it was just excitement that his body couldn’t contain. He closed his eyes and rode out the waves of pleasure, feeling high.

“Yeah,” Arin breathed. “How does he look, Brian?”

“Absolutely incredible,” Brian told him. “He looks so small, so fragile, and he’s just - taking us, like it’s no big deal.”

“Fragile?” Dan’s eyes shot open. 

“I said you _look_ fragile. I know you’re not going to break.” Brian thrust so hard that _Arin_ winced, and Dan actually gave a short yell.

“Oh God,” he cried. “Oh, _Brian._”

Arin tightened his hold on Dan’s arms and thrust up again, just as Brian thrust forward, and then - then it was just _real_, they were both fucking Dan’s ass. It was a thousand times more intense than Dan had ever imagined. He could hardly believe he was doing this, and loving it. Dan let his mouth hang slack and just let the sensation take over. God, he couldn’t even tell if he was close or not. Brian was fucking him harder, pressing Arin’s cock into his prostate, and it was all Dan could do not to scream.

“I’m not gonna fuckin’ last,” Arin managed as he tried to match Brian’s pace. “Not gonna - fuck, it’s so tight, so good - Dan, fuck…”

“Yeah,” Dan moaned. “Yeah, do it, come in me, Arin.”

“Say my name again,” Arin growled, hips stuttering, and Dan thrilled to see the raw lust on Arin’s face.

“_Arin_,” Dan moaned as musically as he could, staring into Arin’s eyes. He felt Arin’s cock jerk inside him, heard Arin’s long drawn out groan, but he couldn’t feel the usual hot splash of come inside him. He _did_ feel it when he straightened up, felt it running out of his hole and down his thigh, and thank fuck Brian had put towels down because this was getting messy.

“Look at that,” Brian muttered. “Fuck, you’re so full, there’s nowhere for all that come to go.”

Dan whimpered. Arin had gone boneless beneath him, dazed, and some of the pressure in his hole had eased. Dan didn’t want this overwhelming feeling to stop. “Brian,” Dan pleaded. “Please fuck me, Brian, please, give it to me, need it now.”

Brian gave him what he wanted. The boxspring started to squeak and the headboard knocked against the wall, and Dan let out a wail as Brian pounded into his used hole, slipping through the lube and Arin’s come in him. It was perfect - it was everything Dan wanted - it was filthy and messy and he was the centre of attention, their linchpin, and he loved it. Arin stayed inside of him, jaw clenching at the stimulation of Brian’s cock sliding against his. Dan was grateful for it. He didn’t want Arin to pull out, didn’t want them to take their cocks out of him, not ever.

He didn’t even realize he was speaking out loud until Brian groaned and said, “Dan - ”

And somehow Dan knew that he meant _you better fucking come first before you make me come_. Dan didn’t have to touch himself, didn’t have to even _think_, he just gave in to the pleasure, and he was swept over the edge with the force of a hurricane. The warm glow of the bedside lamp blurred, sparkles of light flashing off the pupils of Arin’s eyes and the sheen of sweat on his forehead, and Brian’s fingers were in his hair, pulling, the pain so sweet. Dan was making noise, just a long drawn out sound, and Brian was saying his name like a song.

When the world stopped spinning Dan was slumped over Arin with his face buried in Arin’s sweaty neck. They were both still inside him, softened but _there_.

“Hey, hey,” Arin was whispering. “Dan, you good? We’re gonna pull out now.”

“Okay,” Dan whispered back, and he squeezed his eyes shut when he felt them leave. He was so empty that he couldn’t even find the muscles he knew were there. When he tried to clench, a warm gush of come leaked out and slid down his balls. Dan wrinkled his nose and Arin laughed and kissed him.

“I’ll clean everything up,” Brian promised.

“Am I…” Dan squirmed. “Am I, um…”

“Gaping?” Brian finished.

Dan’s face burned. “Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Brian said, cupping his ass. “You definitely are.”

“What does it look like?”

“You want me to take a picture for you?”

Dan bit his lip and couldn’t answer. Brian said, satisfied, “Alright,” and grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

“Brian, jesus.” Arin blinked. “You’ll send that to me, yeah?”

“Of course. We’re both responsible for it.”

Dan shivered. “Fuck.” He wasn’t sure if he could look at that picture if he tried. Maybe later. Another day.

“Let’s get these towels cleaned up,” Brian said to Arin. “And help me with Dan…”

“I can take care of myself,” Dan protested. When he tried to sit up, though, he felt his legs buckle.

“We’ve got you,” Arin soothed, as they wiped him off and laid him on his back. Brian had flipped and fluffed his pillow, and it was heaven. “Let us take care of you.” 

“Yeah, alright.” Dan closed his eyes. “I think I was promised a massage.”

“I think you made that up.”

“Nope.” Dan felt loopy. “There was talk of a massage, and a hot tub in my office.”

“You’re totally out of it.” Arin kissed his forehead. “Like, way more than usual.”

“Yeah, well, I just got the two for one special,” Dan said, which was stupid and nonsensical. Arin laughed like an idiot anyway and fell against his side.

“You know you’re amazing, right? Like you’re fully aware that you’re - superhuman or something.”

“S’why I wear a cape.” Dan snuggled against Arin. “Brian, what are you doing all the way over there? Come cuddle me.” 

“I thought you wanted a massage.” Brian poured oil into his hands and rubbed them together.

“Ooh,” Dan said. “That works, too.”

Brian was good with his hands. After, Dan slept so hard that even Brian’s snoring couldn’t wake him.

**

He could feel the floor shaking through his sneakers. He couldn’t hear the music but he could feel the bass pulsing in his chest. Dan held his breath as it faded, and the sound from the crowd grew louder. It didn’t take long for their screams to turn into a chant. Their sound tech gestured to Brian, who bent in to listen, and Dan put in his earpiece and adjusted it. 

It was the last show on their tour. Tomorrow, they’d be flying back to Los Angeles.

The stagehand held up two fingers. Dan nodded, and Brian slipped his balaclava over his face. Outside, the chanting grew louder. Dan stopped just shy of the ramp up to the stage to savour the moment. He knew how much he’d miss this when it was all over. 

Brian turned to look back at him. Arin touched his shoulder. “Are you ready, Dan?”

Dan turned and grinned at him. He still couldn’t believe that this was his life. This was his calling, this was his tribe, and this was Jersey, the best city in the world. This was home. 

It was always home, wherever Arin and Brian were.

Dan grabbed their hands and squeezed. “Ready if you are.”


End file.
